A Blank Slate
by Toa Banshee
Summary: We all saw Wally West disappear in the Young Justice finale, but did he die? I say no, he was teleported to another universe. Yeah, I know it's been done before, but not like this. No slash, romance (aside from ArtemisxWally but it won't come until later chapters, if at all), whump, explicit scenes, gore, or angst. Please favorite, follow, and review!


* **Spidey's POV** *

Just a normal day in the life of me, the Ultimate Spider-Man. Yep, J. Jonah J. yelling at me as I swing by his screen in Time Square, hot dog vendors yelling their trade, and oh yeah, a wormhole opened a few minutes ago and Fury sent me to check it out. It looks like just a normal sci-fi wormhole. A dark navy blue vortex, with specks of white and a stray lightning bolt or two. The biggest difference between this and the cliché wormhole? The lightning bolts were red and yellow.

I jump from my webs and land right next to the thing. I study it, as if learning the secrets of the universe. I start to notice that the specks have a pattern, as if they were forming a body… Suddenly, my spider-sense starts blaring!

"Whoa!" I yell as I dodge a yellow and red streak that came out of the wormhole. It starts bouncing off cars and hits a wall, which stops it. I look at where the streak ended, and I see a kid, a few years older than me, lying there. I look back at the wormhole. "Gone."

I then start to notice things about him and his suit. Mainly yellow, with red pants and a white circle, with a red lightning bolt in the center, on his chest. He has reddish-brown hair, if it isn't a wig, and what look to be goggles that are a part of his mask. Judging from his attire, and the fact that he was just a streak, I'd say he's a speedster.

I go over to the kid. His cuts are already starting to heal, so he must have some sort of a healing factor. It looks like he has several broken bones. If his bones heal like this, they would have to be re-broken and then set. I gingerly pick him up and web him to my back to take him to the bay. There, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-carrier is sitting on the water. I get him there in record time and lay him down on the first empty infirmary bed I see.

The nurses ask where I found him in such a condition. I reply that I need to talk to Fury, now. The nurse says that I need to tell where I found him. I cave in and say that he came out of the wormhole in Time Square. The nurse gets a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, he's out cold. All I know about him is that he's a speedster, and has a healing factor, so you should set the bones before you have to re-break them."

The nurse tells me that Fury is in the training room. I start to swing over there when I hear the nurse say something about Fury having a standing order for no-one to bother him when training. I briefly wondered why before I started paying attention to swinging so I don't hit anyone, or the walls for that matter. I get to the training room and see Fury. I go over to him and start to ask him if I could talk with him. My spider-sense starts blaring again, so I leap. Fury starts shooting at me! I dodge the fire and web the gun away from him.

"Have you gone insane, Nick?"

"Web-head, I have a standing order for no-one to bother me when I'm in the training sim! Be more careful next time, I thought you were an LMD!"

* **KF's POV** *

I start to come to. All I see is white. I rapidly blink my eyes a few dozen times to clear them up. It looks like I'm in an infirmary. I take inventory of my injuries, it feels like a few broken ribs, broken femur, and finally, a collapsed lung. Using my speed, I move my head and look around; I don't know if this I'm in a human hospital or Reach lab. Judging by the cramped size, the rivets, and the two portholes, I'm in some sort of craft. Possibly space-worthy, but definitely human. Did the League find and save me?

"No sir, just a hospital in New York. You're lucky that you survived that little tumble you had. Spider-man brought you here, so just rest up and relax." I hear a voice say. I look over and see a nurse.

"Are you telepathic? And who's Spider-man?" I ask. The nurse does a double take. "What?"

"Sorry, I thought you were joking at first." He apologizes. "No, I'm not telepathic, you were talking out loud. To answer your other question… Don't panic, but he did find you coming out of a wormhole."

"What year is it, then?"

The nurse says it's 2015. If true, then I traveled back in time to four years before I sapped the energy from a machine that could have destroyed the Earth. If it weren't for me and the other Flashes, then the Earth _would_ have been destroyed. It all seemed like it happened an hour ago.

*Cue Flashback scene*

"Bart, we have to slow down more, try to siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally"

"Ung, it's no good Barry. Oh man, Artemis is so gonna kill me for this, and don't even get me started on Mom and Dad…"

"Kid?!"

"Just tell them, okay?"

"KID!"

*End Flashback scene*

"Kid? Hello? Kid?"

Suddenly, I realize that the nurse is the one saying it.

"Yeah?"

"You spaced out for a moment there, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. You got any food?"

"Right, super-speed. Higher metabolism means that you need a lot of food. Hold on, I'll go get some, it's time for my lunch break, anyway. Any preferences?"

"Not really, just make sure it has a lot of calories."

"Gotcha. Don't go anywhere"

"Dude, not funny."

"Sorry, in my line of work, I gotta take stuff like this lightly. I'll go get some junk food. You like Five Guys?"

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way" Did he really just ask that?

"No, Five Guys Burgers and Fries is a fast food chain. You've never heard of it?"

"No, do you have McDonalds?"

"Yes, but Five Guys is so, SO, much better."

"I take it you want… Five Guys, was it? Fine, I'm always down for trying new foods"

"You won't regret it, I promise."

With that, he left. I thought he'd never leave. Okay, they took my suit off, but kept it folded on a chair at the side of my bed. They had to have known about my fast healing, but I don't think they realized that I could speed my healing even more by concentrating. Within a few seconds, I was healed enough that I could get up and put my costume on. A few more and I was completely healed. I don't heal this fast except in extreme emergencies, such as this, because it drains me very quickly, faster even, then running at top speed.

I needed some food, so I checked my suit's rations. Only one bar left. I guess I have to eat and run to the Hall of Justice so I can restock. Wait, if I Time-Traveled, then the current Team would have questions, and Uncle Barry would see me no matter how fast I went. Get a job? Easier said than done, even with my intelligence and speed. Stealing food? Completely out of the question… unless there was a shared fridge in this hospital's break room. Getting up to speed would be a little hard, even after the calorie bar, so I decided to only go Mach 1.

* **Nurse's POV** *

"Okay, I brought you the biggest burg- Oh, dangit."

Whelp, I shoulda seen that one coming. Time to contact Fury and tell him that our newest potential recruit decided to try to escape.

"Nurse Herbert to Director Fury, we have a slight problem…"


End file.
